<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>money in the bank by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378593">money in the bank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luxury [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Luxury, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mild Smut, Shorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from my "luxury" series.<br/>Requests welcome!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc, Nico Hulkenberg/Lance Stroll, Pierre Gasly/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luxury [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Max Verstappen/Charles Leclerc - Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this first chapter has previously been posted to tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles huffed impatiently as he looked through all the scraps of fabric in front of him, none of them the right shade of lilac for the dress he had in mind. He grumpily took a sip from his white wine, before getting up to get a glass for Max, who was sitting across from him at the dining table and working on some case.</p>
<p>"I don't like to drink alone." He muttered, filling Max's glass too. Max only hummed, giving him a small smile, but didn't drink the wine. Charles frowned.</p>
<p>"Do you not like this wine?" Charles asked. "I picked it up because you said you liked it before." He muttered. Max sighed and looked up.</p>
<p>"Not in a drinking mood." He muttered. "I need to focus on this case." He added, looking down at the table. Charles frowned, feeling something was off.</p>
<p>"I will ask George to start cooking dinner." He smiled. They had just moved into their house, and Charles had re-hired all his staff from when he had been with Lewis. Max nodded, although his face had gotten very pale.</p>
<p>The moment George placed the fish in the pan, and the smell of the cooking wafted into the dining room, Max suddenly shot up.</p>
<p>"Mon chéri, what's-" Charles gasped as Max ran off to the bathroom, a hand pressed against his mouth. Charles shot after him reaching the bathroom to see Max crouched over the toilet, throwing up violently. Charles pulled a face but then shuffled closer, kneeling down and gently rubbing Max's back. Max had stopped throwing up but was still trembling as he sat up again. Charles let him rest against him, wiping Max's mouth with a towel and offering him a glass of water.</p>
<p>"Did you eat something bad?" Charles asked softly. Max sighed and curled closer to Charles, closing his eyes tiredly.</p>
<p>"No." He muttered. </p>
<p>"Then what is wrong honey?" Charles muttered in concern. Max sat up a little, giving Charles a shaky smile.</p>
<p>"Please don't be mad." He whispered. Charles frowned, brushing Max's hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>"Why would I be mad?" He muttered. </p>
<p>"Promise me." Max sighed. He really did seem anxious and Charles placed his hand on Max's cheek, offering a small smile. </p>
<p>"I promise, my love." He whispered. Max sighed, biting his lip.</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant." Max whispered. Charles stared at him, brain short-circuiting and making him stutter dumbly.</p>
<p>This was not supposed to happen this way. Charles was the one who would carry the baby, Charles would be the one walking around with a rounded belly - they had talked about it time and time again and-</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to be the one carrying our babies." Max whispered with tear filled eyes. The man seemed a bit lost, anxious even. So unlike the Max Charles had gotten to know.</p>
<p>"I-" Charles stuttered, struggling to find the right words. Yes he was upset and disappointed at himself for not carrying the baby, but at the same time, it did mean he was going to be a <i>father</i>. </p>
<p>"We're going to have a baby." Charles sniffled, smiling shakily. Max nodded slowly, still fearing Charles's reaction. Charles hugged Max close, starting to cry.</p>
<p>"We're going to be parents." He sobbed out, nuzzling his face into Max's hair. Max cried as well, holding Charles tightly.</p>
<p>"Yes we are." He whispered, bringing Charles's hand down to his stomach. Max's stomach was still flat, but Charles knew there was new life growing inside.</p>
<p>"Our baby." He sobbed, drawing Max into a sloppy kiss. The man was softly smiling now too, seeming more than a little relieved.</p>
<p>"I love you Charles." Max whispered. Charles.</p>
<p>"I love you too, <i>mon ange gardien</i>." He whispered, stroking Max's hair. "We will be okay." He whispered. </p>
<p>Charles still struggled with the idea of not being the one being pregnant, but he'd get over it. All that mattered was that they were getting an amazing little child they would both love with all their hearts. Charles would finally get the family he so longed for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Charles Leclerc/Lewis Hamilton - happy times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just wanted to write something about Charles and Lewis in 'the good old days' after the angst I put out today jsjs<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles hummed and spinned in front of the mirror, smiling at the way his dress twirled around him. Lewis had brought the dark red Valentino back from Italy for him and Charles loved the feeling of the light fabric around him - and the fact his boyfriend of 3 weeks had bought it for him made it even more special.</p>
<p>"Mmhm, you look beautiful." Lewis purred, walking out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Charles giggled and skipped over to him, wrapping his arms around Lewis's neck and drawing him into a deep kiss.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful too." Charles purred, letting his well manicured nails drag over Lewis's chest, following the lines of one of the man's many tattoos. Lewis smiled, pressing a kiss just under Charles's jaw.</p>
<p>"Come on, I need to get ready darling." He chuckled when Charles nuzzled his neck. </p>
<p>"I don't need dinner, we can just stay in and stay <i>naked</i>." Charles whispered, tugging Lewis's towel away. Lewis sighed but wasn't even surprised, just rolling his eyes as little as Charles grabbed at his ass.</p>
<p>"Come on, Lewy…" Charles whispered, fluttering his lashes. "I put on those white panties you like." He whispered hotly in Lewis's ear. </p>
<p>"Dinner first, sex later." Lewis decided, kissing Charles's forehead. "Come on, I told you we were meeting my friends today, right?" He added. Charles blushed.</p>
<p>"Right." He muttered, looking up at Lewis through his lashes. Lewis gave him a soft smile, brushing his knuckles over Charles's cheek.</p>
<p>"It will be fine, they're nice." Lewis smiled. "And Kimi has a boyfriend about your age, you'll love him." He promised. Charles nibbled his bottom lip and nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay." He sighed. "But you better spoil me when we get home." He hummed. Lewis grinned, hand slipping under Charles's dress to squeeze Charles's round ass.</p>
<p>"I can't wait." He said hotly. Charles shuddered.</p>
<p>"Me neither."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>They arrived 15 minutes late in the restaurant after Charles had continuously tried to undress Lewis as the surgeon was putting his suit on. </p>
<p>Charles stayed a little behind his boyfriend, clutching on to Lewis's arm with two hands. Lewis smiled at him, kissing Charles's temple as they walked to the table in the far corner of the restaurant.</p>
<p>"There you are!" A man with unruly blonde curls and a kind smile said, getting up and hugging Lewis briefly, before turning to Pierre.</p>
<p>"This is my beautiful boyfriend, Charles." Lewis introduced the young man, pulling him in front. "Charles, this is Sebastian</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you." Charles said a little shyly, shaking the man's hand. </p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you too." Seb smiled, before pointing at the other man. "This is Kimi, and his boyfriend Antonio." He said, and Charles offered the two a small wave.</p>
<p>"You can sit next to Tonio." Lewis told Charles, before sitting down on Charles's other side. He kept a possessive arm around the Monégasque's waist and Charles was glad.</p>
<p>Lewis would always keep him safe, treat him right. Charles was sure of it.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>"Oh shit Charles." Lewis groaned, leaning against the doorway with the top buttons of his shirt undone and his tie laying loose around his neck. </p>
<p>Charles was sprawled on the bed, laying on his stomach and wearing just some white lace panties that barely covered anything. He smirked at the Brit over his shoulder, hollowing his back a little to stick his ass out more prominently. </p>
<p>"Like what you see?" He purred. Lewis didn't answer, instead slowly starting to undress without taking his eyes of Charles's form. </p>
<p>Charles gasped as Lewis crawled over him, their bodies pressed flush together now as Lewis sucked a bruise in the crook of Charles's neck.</p>
<p>"Mine." Lewis growled hoarsely, tugging on Charles's hair to pull him onto a kiss.</p>
<p>"Yours." Charles gasped, eyes fluttering closed.</p>
<p>"You are perfection." Lewis whispered, pulling the lace panties down and letting his finger trail down the crack of Charles's ass.</p>
<p>"I love you." Charles sighed, stretching out and just letting Lewis have his way with him. He loved the man, trusted him, and knew Lewis would never hurt him.</p>
<p>His life finally made sense.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic<br/>Requests welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lance Stroll/Nico Hülkenberg - quiet time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had the thought of adding this pairing to the verse yesterday, and I couldn't resist this drabble to try out the pairing!<br/>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darling, I’m home!” Nico called into the large mansion from the hallway, smiling and kneeling down to greet some of the little pomeranian dogs who came to greet him with excitedly wagging tails. </p>
<p>“In the kitchen!” the voice of Nico’s boyfriend sounded. Nico smiled fondly at the sound and quickly took off his shoes and coat, leaving his suitcase and backpack near the door where their butler would clean it up later. Nico stretched contentedly and walked over to the kitchen with the dogs following after him, meanwhile unbuttoning the top few buttons of his pink shirt.</p>
<p>Nico found his precious boyfriend standing at the stove, Lance so concentrated on the pizzas he was preparing that he didn’t even hear Nico come in. The young Canadian was dressed in a soft pink dress and nude high heels, and Nico's steps halted momentarily as he took a moment to let his eyes drag over the man's form. There was a flowery apron tied around Lance's waist too and Nico couldn’t help but grin at how cute the younger man was looking.</p>
<p>“Hello beautiful.” Nico whispered, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist from behind. Lance gasped as Nico kissed his jaw, the Canadian placing his hands over Nico’s on his stomach and tilting his head to give Nico more access to his neck. Nico happily buried his nose into the crook of Lance’s neck and breathed in Lance’s familiar smile.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” Nico muttered. Lance giggled.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.” Lance smiled, turning around in Nico’s hold. Nico hummed and curled a hand around Lance’s jaw, tilting his face up to press a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance sighed happily, parting his lips easily so Nico could deepen the kiss. Lance tasted like sweet white wine and even sweeter lipgloss and the taste was so incredibly addictive to Nico that he could have happily kissed Lance for hours.</p>
<p>Nico pulled away reluctantly, nuzzling their noses together for a moment. Lance blinked up at him, a soft smile playing on his pink-painted lips and Nico just felt his heart swell at the mere sight of his face.</p>
<p>There was a light coat of mascara on Lance’s long lashes and a hint of gold eyeshadow that really made the Canadian’s dark eyes sparkle, and Nico bit his bottom lip as he lightly ghosted his fingertip over the highlight on Lance’s cheekbone.</p>
<p>“You’re staring.” Lance huffed. Nico grinned cheekily.</p>
<p>“Just admiring my gorgeous boyfriend.” he purred, pressing another kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance blushed lightly, lowering his eyes a little shyly, but then snuggled into Nico’s hold a bit more.</p>
<p>“I need to put the pizzas in the oven.” Lance muttered reluctantly. “We can eat outside today.” he added more happily, pointing at the large glass sliding doors leading to the patio.</p>
<p>“Let me put the pizzas in love.” Nico smiled, placing the tray in the oven while Lance cleaned up a little. </p>
<p>“Ouch!” Lance suddenly exclaimed, causing Nico to turn around with a worried expression.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong baby?” Nico muttered. Lance pouted a little.</p>
<p>“I broke my nail.” he whispered, showing Nico his pointer finger where his careful manicure was now ruined. Nico pressed a soft kiss to the digit. Lance had always been a bit clumsy, which Nico found extremely endearing, but he was also very protective over the younger man. </p>
<p>“Go sit outside, cupcake, I don’t want you to hurt yourself more. I’ll finish up here.” he promised. Lance nodded, kissing Nico’s lips and taking his glass of wine before walking to the patio, taking their collection of precious little dogs with him. </p>
<p>When Nico joined him 20 minutes later, now dressed in shorts and a simple t-shirt, he found Lance sitting on one of the large lounge chairs, shoes discarded and legs tucked up. Nico hummed and sat down next to him. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but it was absolutely perfect, Lance humming contentedly as Nico handed one of the two plates of pizza to the Canadian. Lance sighed and rested his head on Nico’s shoulder for a moment, picking at his food but not eating anything yet.</p>
<p>“Still no luck with the other guys?” Nico asked softly. Lance shook his head.</p>
<p>“I saw Charles at the mall today, but he was too busy with his little son. I didn’t approach him.” Lance said shyly. Nico pressed a kiss to the top of Lance’s hair. </p>
<p>“They are all sweethearts, I’m sure they will love to have you join them.” Nico told Lance. His precious boyfriend had struggled getting settled after they had moved into the new neighbourhood, and Nico really felt for him. Nico himself had already made friends with Max and some of the others, but Lance was still too shy to talk to any of the other young guys. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Lance whispered. Nico shushed him.</p>
<p>“No need to apologise baby.” he purred. Lance shrugged and averted his eyes.</p>
<p>Nico hated seeing his darling boyfriend so sad, and brought him closer as they ate the pizza in silence, Nico gently rubbing Lance's back in comfort. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we go swimming?” Nico asked once they were finished. Lance nodded, getting up and smoothing down his dress.</p>
<p>“Okay, let me just get changed-” he started, turning towards the house, but Nico stopped him, one hand on his waist to keep him in place as he slowly unzipped the back of Lance’s dress with the other.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s needed babydoll.” Nico purred, Lance shivering lightly as Nico undressed him further, the German pressing soft kisses to all the tan skin he exposed as he dropped the dress onto the floor and started to work on the light pink lingerie set Lance was wearing. Lance let him, gasping lightly from Nico's touches, before huffing impatiently and tugging at Nico's clothes once the German had finished undressing him. Nico grinned widely and quickly shrugged out of his own clothes too, carelessly throwing them on the floor.</p>
<p>“Even more beautiful.” Nico muttered, pulling Lance’s bare body flush against his. Lance giggled a bit nervously, but let Nico lead him over to the pool.</p>
<p>“Just don’t get my hair wet.” Lance grumbled. Nico grinned cheekily.</p>
<p>“That’s going to be difficult.” he purred, playfully holding Lance close as Lance squealed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Nico pressed a kiss to Lance’s jaw, before pressing his lips to Lance’s ear.</p>
<p>“But I will make it up to you afterwards, babydoll.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FInd me on Tumblr; bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kevin Magnussen/Jenson Button - nugget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon said:  Can you write something more about Kevin/Jenson for your trophy wives, please?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenson woke up to find Kevin's side of the bed empty. He sniffled sleepily and sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he glanced at the time.</p><p>4AM, why was Kevin up?</p><p>Jenson got up, lazily stretching his arms a little before heading to the living room, finding Kevin on the sofa.</p><p>"Hey beautiful." Jenson whispered, smiling at his fiancé. Kevin smiled, adjusting the thin, dark red robes he was wearing.</p><p>"Hey." He smiled, sitting up and tucking his legs up to his chest to make room for Jenson on the sofa. Jenson sat down and leaned back against the armrest, patting his chest. Kevin smiled and instantly crawled over, laying down and resting with his head on Jenson's chest.</p><p>"Stop it!" Kevin giggled when Jenson sneakily tried to slip his fingers under the dressing gown. Jenson chuckled and kissed Kevin softly.</p><p>"Why are you up, babydoll?" Jenson asked. Kevin sighed.</p><p>"Nothing." He whispered. Jenson frowned, gently tilting Kevin's chin up.</p><p>"I always know when you're lying." Jenson told him rather smugly. Kevin glared and sat up, straddling Jenson's hips.</p><p>"I have something to tell you." Kevin whispered, pressing Jenson down as if he feared the older man would run. Jenson raised an eyebrow, gently taking Kevin's hand in his.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked softly. Kevin sighed, absentmindedly playing with his engagement ring.</p><p>"I know we said we would wait a little with kids, until you get settled at the new firm and we moved to the bigger house, but I-" Kevin rambled. Jenson drew in a sharp breath.</p><p>"Kevin, are you pregnant?" Jenson asked, sitting up more. Kevin averted his eyes, self-consciously wrapping his arms around his stomach.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I did wrong." Kevin whispered. "I'm so fucking sorry, Jense." He added, before started to cry. </p><p>"Hey, hey it's okay." Jenson shushed softly, drawing Kevin into his arms. "Look at me." He urged gently, tilting Kevin's chin up and kissing his softly, a sweet smile playing on his lips. Kevin sniffled.</p><p>"...you're not mad?" He asked softly. Jenson huffed out a laugh.</p><p>"Of course not. So it's a little earlier than we planned, so what? We will still love this little nugget with all that we have, right?" Jenson whispered. Kevin bit his lip but then nodded.</p><p>"Yes." He sniffled, nodding fervently as he hugged Jenson tightly. Jenson smiled, pushing Kevin off his lap and then slipping off the sofa, pulling on the robe belt of Kevin's robe to let the soft silk come undone.</p><p>"Jenson..." Kevin sighed when the older man leaned in, pressing soft kisses over Kevin's still taut belly. Jenson just smiled against his skin, muttering softly against Kevin's stomach as Kevin carded his pink painted nails through his hair. </p><p>"You're going to be the best mommy to this little nugget." Jenson whispered, chin lightly restly on Kevin's chest as he looked up at the younger man. Kevin sighed.</p><p>"We will be the best little family." Kevin whispered, before lightly hitting Jenson's head. "Just never call our baby 'nugget' ever again." He added firmly.</p><p>Jenson just smiled smugly.</p><p>And never stopped calling their little baby 'nugget' no matter how many times Kevin sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lance Stroll/Nico Hülkenberg - First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just love these two❤<br/>Still working on the last chapter of the Seb/Pierre fic - it will be posted soon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance nervously straightened his silver dress as he padded over to the restaurant from his car, his heels clicking against the pavement. He checked the name of the restaurant on his phone, making sure he was at the right place, before heading inside. </p><p>"Welcome, do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked. Lance bit his bottom lip.</p><p>"I'm on a blind date, I'm not sure what name he used for the reservation." He said with a soft smile. The lady smiled, waving him along.</p><p>"Mister Hulkenberg is waiting for you already." She said, voice soothing. Lance followed after her, just praying he wouldn't slip in his high heels.</p><p>A tall blond man stood up when they neared the table all the way in the back of the restaurant, next to the wide windows.</p><p>"Lance?" The blonde asked with a bright smile. Lance blushed and nodded, heading over to him and greeting the man with a soft kiss to the cheek.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Nico." He spoke shyly. The German pulled out the chair for Lance to sit down, his hand lightly brushing over Lance's back as he moved to the other side to sit down as well. </p><p>"What would you like to drink?" Nico asked, waving a waiter over. Lance hesitated, not sure what drink would make a good impression.</p><p>"...champagne?" He asked slowly. Nico grinned. </p><p>"Excellent, we'll have a bottle of my favourite." Nico said as he turned to the waiter, the staff of the restaurant seeming quite familiar with the man. </p><p>Lance was surprised to find he quickly felt comfortable in the German's presence. Nico was kind and funny, and Lance wasn't bothered by their slight age difference.</p><p>Maybe it was the age difference that made them such a good match.</p><p>Lance was disappointed when the date came to an end way too soon. Nico walked him out of the restaurant, a hand lightly grazing over Lance's back. </p><p>"I had a very nice time." Lance said shyly as Nico gently wrapped his coat around Lance's shoulders.</p><p>"Me too." Nico smiled in answer. Lance sighed.</p><p>"Would you like to get a nightcap? Some coffee?" He blurted out. Nico's smile widened. </p><p>"I'd like that. My apartment is on walking distance…" he said. Lance hummed.</p><p>"I need to bring my car though…" he said. "But drive with me and show me where to go?" He asked, and Nico nodded instantly. The German seemed impressed with his car, a beautiful silver Lamborghini Lance had gotten for his birthday, but did not seem bothered by Lance's rich background. He only seemed amused when Lance took off his heels to be able to drive better.</p><p>Nico's home really was nearby and the moment they arrived, Nico hopped out of the car, jogging around the vehicle to open the door for the younger man. </p><p>"Let me put on my shoes." Lance giggled softly. Nico held out his arms.</p><p>"Don't be silly, I'll carry you." He grinned. Lance hesitated, but then carried his purse and shoes close to his chest as he slipped out of the car, letting Nico lift him up bridal style. </p><p>"Don't worry, my queen, I'll get you there safely." Nico giggled, his beaming smile infectious as he carried Lance up the stairs to his apartment. </p><p>Lance already adored him.</p><p>The moment Nico set him down inside the elegant, large apartment, Lance mustered all his courage, taking the older man's face gently between his hands before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Nico's lips. Nico let out a surprised huff, but then kissed back eagerly, hands on Lance's back to keep him close.</p><p>"Does this mean there will be a second date?" Nico asked with a smile. Lance exhaled breathlessly, nuzzling their noses together as he brought Nico's hand to his side, to the zip of his dress suggestively.</p><p>"This date isn't over yet..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>